


Save Me From My Fire

by lynsouat, madgewinchester



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Flirts, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky Barnes Has Cats, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Firefighter Steve Rogers, First Dates, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Saves Bucky, rated M for future chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynsouat/pseuds/lynsouat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/madgewinchester/pseuds/madgewinchester
Summary: Steve Rogers decided he was going to save people and their family when his own got destroyed. He never thought he would not only save one but be part of that family.or Steve Rogers saves Bucky Barnes and his kittens from a fire.





	1. Help Me Save Myself

**Author's Note:**

> So the original story was written in French by me, madgewinchester, since well, my French is way better than my English. But the kind and generous friend that I have in lynsouat translated it in this sweet, sweet story.  
> Enjoy <3

When Steve Rogers’ father passed away, struggling to free himself from the remains of a burning building, his world came tumbling down. Ever since his birth, Steve idolized his father. He thought that he was invincible, flawless, fearless and a hero. Steve refused to believe that he died under these circumstances, it was too unfair. His father died alone, in pain, and was helpless because the firefighters couldn’t find a way into the building. They had received strict orders from their superiors to concentrate on extinguishing the flames and to secure the perimeter first, because that was their priority. Even if it wasn’t entirely the team’s fault, Steve held them accountable for his father’s passing. It was their job to save lives, to save his father’s life. He knew that even if his father was never scared, he must’ve been incredibly sad to leave his family fatherless and alone, and that realization confirmed a major decision that Steve would make in his future. That dreadful day was unimaginably hard for the Rogers’ family. Steve was only eight years old. After the burial, he decided that he wanted to do good, to make his father proud, so he made it his dream to become a firefighter. He could not let death ravage another family again, not if he could do anything about it.

  
Steve was determined more than anything during the next few years of his life. His grades were stellar, he had piles and piles of trophies and medals from his athletic and sport competitions that made his family proud. All of his teachers couldn’t wait to brag about Steven Grant Rogers: the kid that the other kid looked up to. His behaviour was impeccable, and had good values in life, which made him all the more likeable.

  
Twelve years later, he was found graduating with honours from the School of Firefighters and became a firefighter at a fire station in Brooklyn.After four long and loyal years saving lives, putting out fires and being taking his place as leader in his team, it wasn’t soon until Steve got promoted to Captain and was now in charge of the station.

  
His first shift was now ending. Him and the six other firefighters were suited up and ready, waiting for the siren to go off. The firemen often lived at the station for a few days, sometimes playing cards, ate, or worked out, although they lived on at the edge of their seat. If by any chance the siren went off, they had to be ready and gone under a minute. Steve however was always the first to be ready to leave and did so under thirty seconds.  
This particular summer afternoon was scorching hot. The men were dawdling outside as Steve was finishing the dishes. Sometimes, he ordered the new recruit to do so, but he felt way too guilty after for pushing the poor newbie around. As he had his two hands scrubbing another pot, the siren went off. In less than two seconds, he quickly dried his hands and ran towards his locker to get his equipment, then climbed onto the truck.

  
“An apartment building is on fire on 4th West street. It looks like there are people who are stuck inside.” The man on the other side of the radio said as he was quickly giving information to the captain. The second that the whole team was on the truck, the driver turned the sirens and lights on and drove as fast as he could.  
“Okay guys, there are a lot of people in there. You gotta be quick and stay in teams of two. Don’t lose your teammate under any circumstance, I don’t want to lose one of you guys, and remember be safe, but be brave.” Steve yelled over the noise of the sirens so that his men could hear him loud and clear. He usually stuck with the same speech every time that they headed out to a fire, because to him, the message was very important.

  
“No one, and I repeat, no one dies today. Not on my watch.” He thought to himself every time that he stepped foot at the accident.

  
The heat hit them when the truck turned around the corner. The black smoke was heavy and dense, and dozens of neighbours or witnesses were already outside either crying, or in shock. Two police cars pulled over, trying to coax the people away from the fire and to their safety. Steve jumped out of the truck and started to give his orders.

  
“Connelly and Scott, connect the hoses to the fire hydrant, there’s another truck coming. Freeman and Dallas, secure the first two floors and Wilson, you’re with me. We’re gonna take care of the two floors upstairs.” With those words, his men quickly scattered around, in a hurry to accomplish their job.  
Steve observed the four-floor building. There were flames that were breaking out of the windows and the smoke was coming out of the roof and the windows on the last floor. The four men put their masks on and entered the building. Because of the black smoke, they could hardly see a thing. Freeman and Dallas called out in the distance, making sure that everyone had the time to get out of the building before it crumbled on top of them, as Rogers and Wilson went up the stairs slowly and steadily.

  
“Shit, Cap, I think that there’s someone still up here.” Wilson shouted, as he was stationed in front of a door on the third floor. The heat kept him from opening the door with his hand so he broke it down instead. The moment that the door fell, Wilson found himself face to face with scorching hot flames.

  
“Help! Help me! Please!” A little voice cried out.

  
Wilson didn’t waste a second. He ran into the room, leaning on himself so that he could reduce the amount of smoke that was clouding his vision. Under a little bed, he found a little girl who was hiding from the fire. He took her in his arms, where she found comfort.

  
“Everything’s okay, we’re getting out now. Is there anyone left?” Wilson asked her, running directly towards the exit. The little girl nodded.

  
Wilson glanced at his captain who had just rana round the apartments on the third floor. “I’ll bring the girl outside, I’ll be back.”

  
Rogers couldn’t wait for Wilson, and he could even less go downstairs with him knowing that there was a pour soul still stuck in this burning hell. He decided to go against the rules, something that he did a little too often when he wasn’t sure that he had saved everyone, and went up the remaining stairs.

  
"Everything’s fine. Let’s get you outside. You sure everyone’s outside?" Wilson asked the little girl, running towards the doors. The young girl nodded against Wilson’s chest, too scared to talk.

  
His walkie-talkie went off. “Cap, the two floors downstairs are clear, everyone’s out. Wilson’s coming back up.”

  
Cap quickly went around to check the rooms, but the fire didn’t damage sufficiently this part of the building, so the people were able to escape. There wasn’t anyone left, expect for him. He could go back down. He communicated with Wilson to stay outside and to get rid of the flames, since everyone was out. At that very second, he heard small cries coming from the second floor. He cursed himself. Apparently, he couldn’t trust his two new recruits. When the job wasn’t done properly, he just had to get it done himself. He broke down three doors before stumbling upon a young man, curled up in a little ball, unconscious. Despite his weight, Steve easily walked out with the man over his shoulders as he ran outside, trying to avoid the flames that were destroying everything behind him.

  
“There was one man left. Guys, you need to be 110% sure that everyone’s out!” He shouted at the firemen who were supposed to save the man.

  
As Steve put the man down on a stretcher, he weakly grabbed his arm. He opened his little blue, reddened eyes and said: “Kittens. Please. Family.” Tears streamed down the man’s face and Steve’s heart sunk.

  
“Cap, you can’t go back there for cats. You’ll die for sure, the building’s too old, it’ll fall down on top of you.” Wilson said, trying to stop him from going back into the burning building.

  
“It’s his family, and I swore to myself that I would save every single one that I could, no matter it’s size.”

  
Wilson didn’t let go of his arm. "Cap, it’s a death wish."

  
“Sam Wilson, I am your captain. Let go of me, that’s an order.” Even if Steve’s stare had authority and was determined, Wilson knew Cap enough to read in between the lines. Steve had never taken advantage of his position before. He let go of his arm reluctantly, watching his friend and captain run to his almost certain death.

  
Steve ran up the stairs. He didn’t see it before, too concentrated on saving the man beforehand, but that same guy was protecting five little balls of fur: four babies and one mother. Steve took off his coat and gently placed the kittens one by one against his chest, protecting them with his coat. The mother purred against his torso when Steve took his coat and pressed it close against his heart, wanting to make sure that he wouldn’t lose one on the way out. He went to open the door of the apartment complete, but the fire was too big and was blocking the way. He closed the door, trying to save some time and walked towards the windows. The living room window had grilling that protected it, so he used his elbow to break the window down. He could feel the flames going up his back, his neck and his shoulders as he was only wearing a simple t-shirt. He could feel their heat burning his skin, but couldn’t give up until he had saved every last bit of this man’s family. He yelled out, but no one heard him. He looked down. He could jump, but the risk of hurting the kittens during his fall was too great. He decided to put the kittens down and to find something to put them in. He emptied a plastic garbage bin that he found in the bathroom and put the kittens in there, one by one, but carefully wrapping them with his firefighter coat before placing them in the bin. Steve also found extra clothes in the closet and used that as a cushion to protect them from their fall. He then dropped the bin as it made a loud noise and fell on the side, but since the kittnes were well wrapped up, none of them fell out of the bin. Steve started to cough, since the smoke started to get thicker and he had to take off his mask so that he could let the other man breathe. He pulled up his shirt to his nose so that he could filter a little the fumes and slipped out of the window. He let himself fall, making sure not to fall on the kittens and rolled over to cushion his fall. He made sure that he wasn’t hurt, which was very improbable due to his many hours of intense workout. He then took the kittens, put them back into the coat and took the garbage bin in the other hand and also held the clothes that he had found in the man’s closet, thinking that he would probable like to have them back, now that he had lost everything.

  
Steve got closer to the stretcher. The man was now sitting down and the colours were coming back to his face. His hair was long and fell over his soot-covered face. His red shirt was all ripped up and he had taken it off. He was now wearing a grey hoodie that belonged to the fire brigade, but Steve quickly realized that it was his hoodie that the man was wearing. Obviously, it was Steve’s hoodie. The man couldn’t have fit into any other of his teammates clothes and to add things up, there were the words “Captain Rogers” written on the back of the sweatshirt. When the man saw Steve with his kittens, he tried to stand, but the nurse didn’t let him do so, so Steve hurried up the pace so that he could be right next to him. When he arrived by his side, he saw that the man’s steel blue eyes were filled with tears. He set the coat down in his arms and the kittens purred. Steve’s big heart sank another time but was also rejoicing because he was one of the reasons as to why this family was reunited. The man pat each kitten with his finger and turned to Steve.

  
“Thank you. Thank you so much. I know that your job is dangerous ad they’re only kittens, but…" His voice was deep and cracked, as if he hadn’t talked in a long time. That was one of the effects that too much exposure to smoke did to a person.

  
“You said that it was your family, and I cannot be responsible for a broken family.” Steve said while smiling lightly at the man and gently placed his hand on the mother cat’s head.

  
The man observed Steve’s filthy face, lingering his eyes on his neck, shoulders and his arms. “Your wife will probably hate me for making you come home in this mess.” The dark-haired man said jokingly, but also with remorse.

  
The Captain exhaled. “I don’t think that any woman will blame you for it.” He said, trying to get his interlocutor to understand that there would never be a woman in the way.

  
The man’s eyes lit up when he finally understood the silent message. “Oh… So, you’ll probably hate me…”

  
Steve just smiled at his answer. “I highly doubt it. ”

  
It wasn’t the first time that a victim was caught flirting with Steve, for he was the ideal man for both women… and men. He was tall and well-built, and his muscles always seemed to be on the verge of tearing his shirt apart. His golden hair softened his square jaw and his deep blue eyes and charming smile made the people around him feel comfortable and safe. Yes, it wasn’t the first time that Steve was flirted with after he had saved that person’s life, but it certainly was the first time that he felt like playing along.

  
The man smiled and the Cap’s heart skipped a beat. He didn’t know how to act around this guy’s pearly whites and bright blue eyes, and when he finally woke up from his daze, he had realized that he had been staring at the man with the pristine smile for a longer time than he thought. He immediately started to blush.

  
“Sorry, I…” He said, fumbling over his words.

  
“Everything’s okay over here, but you…” He said while pointing to the firefighter’s wounded arm. “You really should get that fixed up.” He continued, still smiling with that same bright smile as Steve didn’t let the man out of his sight. “Thanks again.” He said, genuinely feeling grateful to the person who had just saved his life, and his family.

  
As Steve finally woke from his daze, the pain started to come back as the adrenaline slowly faded. He gritted his teeth in pain and the man just stared at him. “Go, I’ll still be here in twenty minutes. Don’t have a choice now don’t I?” He told him as he left Steve with a playful wink. He smiled.

  
“Fine, but stay here. You’re more hurt than you think.” He told him using his authoritative voice, question of showing the man who was in charge.

  
With a heavy heart, he went over to the nearest ambulance to get his arm checked out. As he was getting taken care of, he couldn’t help but watch the dark-haired man play with his kittens. He was holding them in the crook of his elbow and was petting them, whispering in their ears that everything was going to be okay. The Captain surprised himself in feeling a little jealous of these cats, for he would’ve given anything to receive this kind of tender affection from this man. He probably felt him staring at him incessantly because when he turned around Steve blushed profusely, just like a little kid.

  
“Hurry and come back, I think they like you… And so do I.” He shouted in the distance, smiling. With that sentence, Steve couldn’t contain the laughter that was coming out of his mouth.

  
After having his wound cleaned and patched up, he turned to the man and held out his hand. “Steve Rogers.”

  
The other hand came to form a solid grip in his hand. “James Barnes. But everyone calls me Bucky. ”

  
Before Steve could even say another word, he felt his walkie-talkie going off. “Yo, we all know that he’s smokin’ hot, but so is this fire here. Everything is under control, and all that’s especially thanks to me since you were too busy flirting. You good?” That was Wilson, joking around on the other end. Steve had been so star struck that for a second he had almost forgotten why he was there in the first place. He apologized to Bucky and went to meet up with his team.

  
“So tell me boy, just like that you become a damn hero cuz’ you saved a bunch of kitties for his hot guy?” Wilson said, teasing him.

  
“Help me! Imma poor man in distress! Please, save me oh blond Greek god from the heavens!” Dallas said while laughing his ass off.

  
Steve laughed heartily as well but regained his seriousness when the moment came to give his warning. “You’d better do your job right the first time or else I wouldn’t have to transform myself into the Greek god who is also part-time saviour of kittens. We could’ve lost someone guys.” He said seriously.

  
“Yeah, and isn’t that some someone huh Cap?” Scott said, laughing.

  
Steve ordered the men to put the tubes away and to page the police officers to make sure that everyone was taken care of and that the perimeter was checked. When he came back to find Bucky, he had found out that he had been taken by a police officer, but he saw a piece of paper on the stretcher. He ran over to grab it and was surprised to see that it was a note for him.

  
_Thanks again, I can’t even explain how much your actions mean to me. I imagine that you’re gonna want your coat back, and probably your hoodie too. Call me. 555-1917._

Steve smiled as he slid the note I his pocket. He thanked the ambulancemen that were left and went back in the firetruck where his team was waiting for him. “Let’s go you guys, y’all stink.”

  
“And you’re smitten Cap.” Connelly added, jokingly.


	2. I Didn't Even Know I Needed Saving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fire, Bucky founds himself homeless, his only possessions being a few dirty shirts, a big firefighter coat and hoodie and five cats. Steve tries his best to help them all feel at home. 
> 
> or just fluff involving two giants and small kittens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooooo here we are with the second chapter!  
> enjoy this fluffy chapter y'all

Steve called Bucky the next morning as he was waiting at the station. Since he had just sent all of his men to do chores, it was the perfect opportunity to call him without having the threat of being disturbed or teased. 

“Hello?” A still raspy voice answered the phone.

“Bucky? It’s Steve, I didn’t wake you I hope?” Steve said while he glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. It was 2PM.

“No, no don’t worry. ” He answered.

Steve cleared his throat. “So, how’ve you been? Where did they move you?”

Bucky sighed. “I didn’t wanna leave the kittens. Do you know of any hotels that accept felines?”

Steve laughed. “Yeah, it’s not very common.”

“Exactly, so I am now in a grimy motel in New Jersey. But, at least I have a roof over my head and the kittens are safe and sound with me. Also… there is this outdoor pool which is kinda awesome, it sets the mood.” 

Steve just smiled, not knowing if he should invite himself over or if he should wait until Bucky asks him to join him.

He got his answer when Bucky asked: “Would you like to come visit the kittens? I think they’d like to say thanks to their rescuer… and I still have your coat. Oh, and I haven’t gotten out of this hoodie yet. It’s pretty comfy and well the clothes that you saved from the fire are just sad… these firefighters really have no taste.” He said jokingly.

“Let me remind you that I did save your ass, so I must have a minimum of good taste. And keep the hoodie. It looks better on you than it does on me.” Steve answered with the same joking vibe.

“Yeah, I bet you look terrible in it. So… when will you drop by?” Bucky asked, his voice shaking a bit, like if he was scared that Steve wouldn’t accept his invitation. 

Steve took a look at his watch. “I’m gonna be done tomorrow. Is tomorrow evening okay?”

“It’s perfect Steve…” He started, then stopped bluntly.

Steve frowned. “What’s wrong Bucky?” 

“Do you think that you could bring me a carton of milk? It’s the kittens’ favourite and their little cries are just breaking my heart…”

Steve leaned back and laughed heartily. “That has to be the last thing that I was expecting you to say. One milk carton for the kitties comin’ right up. I’ll see you tomorrow Bucky.” 

After exchanging addresses and also adorable pictures of Bucky and his kittens, Steve had to cut the conversation because his men were starting to come back. 

The next day and night went by too slowly for Steve’s taste. He couldn’t stop looking impatiently at his watch, waiting for time to go by faster. He would comfort himself looking at pictures of kittens, remembering that he would see Bucky soon. 

When he left the station the next morning, his mind was full of good advice from everyone around him. “Don’t use too much tongue!” “Don’t talk about your obsessiveness for the world wars!” “Take a damn shower! ” “Don’t terrorise the kitties with your big dirty hands! ”

Steve hurried back to his place, he had a big schedule ahead of him before he would be able to see Bucky in the evening. 

That very night, when he knocked on Bucky’s hotel room door, he felt this weird sensation coming over him. He had never felt this nervous in his life, but at the same time, he had never felt this calm and comfortable before. It was a whole new experience, he couldn’t help but feel good with this man. A cleaner and more rested Bucky came to open the door. He was wearing Steve’s hoodie and the same jeans that he was wearing a few days ago. His hair looked so soft and silky, it made Steve use all of his willpower not to run his fingers through it. His smile was just as the captain remembered it: warm and welcoming. 

“Whoa. I thought that you couldn’t look any better than you did in that fireman uniform. I was wrong. Come on in.” Bucky said as he backed away from the door to let him in. Steve found himself blushing because of the flirty compliment. 

Steve was wearing jeans and leather coat over a white tee. His aviator-style glasses were tucked in the collar of his shirt, and he casually carried a backpack over his shoulder. 

“What’s in that?” Bucky curiously asked, pointing to the bag.

“I picked up a few things for you on my way here.” Steve said as he opened the backpack and started sorting through the things to put them on the bed. He thought that Bucky would need a few things to survive the next couple of days. He was familiar with homeless people, it wasn’t an easy lifestyle. So he took it upon himself to grab a few things at the store to make Bucky’s life a bit easier. He took out of the bag a phone charger, protein bars, a little bag of cat food, three t-shirts and a pair of jeans, also a couple of socks and boxer shorts that were carefully folded in a nice little pile. He watched Bucky’s astonished look as he took out a tube of toothpaste, a toothbrush and a hairbrush. “I told myself, ya know, for your hair.” Steve told him, laughing. Bucky then stopped and frowned a little, obviously looking for something. 

“Don’t worry, he said, while taking out the milk carton from the bottom of the bag, I didn’t forget it.”

Bucky took a long look at the bed covered with objects and threw himself at Steve’s neck. His strong arms held his waist firmly and he gently placed his forehead on Steve’s chest. The latter wrapped his arms around the brunette’s shoulders and placed his cheek against his forehead. 

“Everything’s gonna be okay.” He whispered gently.

“Thanks, thanks so much Steve. I owe you so much.” 

When Bucky lifted up his head, there was a small tear that was rolling down his cheek. Steve wiped it with his thumb. 

“So, where are the lil’ ones?” Steve asked, trying to cheer the man up. 

Bucky dragged him into the far end of the room, near the window. The little ones were still cuddled up in Steve’s dirty coat, resting against their mother.

“I tried to grab them so that I could give them a bath and wash your coat, but they would automatically run back here. I didn’t have the heart to stop them.” Bucky said quietly so that he wouldn’t scare the kittens. 

Steve sat down cross-legged, his back towards the wall and pet the kittens gently. “What did you name them?” he asked, watching the four little balls of fur snuggling against their mother’s side.

Bucky looked embarrassed. 

“What?” He asked.

“Well… it’s just that…” Bucky started, scratching his head.

“They don’t have any names am I right?” 

Bucky breathed sharply through his nose and played with a strand of hair, grabbing Steve’s attention. “No, not yet. You wanna help me?”

Steve practically jumped with joy. “Yes!”

Bucky said down in facing Steve and the two men took a good look at the animals between them. There was a striped one, a black one with a white tuft of hair between his eyes, one that had little black specks all over and the last one had a ginger tuft on the top of his head. “These two are boys. Well…I think so, sometimes it’s hard to tell.”

Steve took the speckled one in the palm of his hand. The kitten didn’t even fit in his large hand. He placed his chin on Steve’s thumb, stared at him for a second, then went back to sleep.

“This one is always asleep, even when the others are playing.” Bucky told him.

“Blizzard,” Steve whispered, lifting the kitten’s head so that Bucky could have a good look at him. “Don’t you think that he looks like a storm?” 

Bucky nodded his head. He took the kitten from the Cap’s hands who then grabbed the next kitten.

“That one’s a trouble maker. He always wants to play and move around and always fights with the others. But deep down, he’s a big softie, he always cuddled up against me.”

“Cap,” Steve said, not letting the kitten out of his sight, like if he was shy to face Bucky. “He has my personality.” 

“And your haircut.” Bucky added, laughing. 

“Hey! ” Steve said, pushing Bucky’s shoulder. "This way, you’ll know that I’ll always be by your side, no matter what.”

Bucky smiled and looked down. “The mother’s name is Rebecca. It was my sister’s name. It made me feel better to have her close by again.”

Steve couldn’t find the right moment to ask Bucky why he said “again”. After all, they only knew each other for such a short time.

The two other kittens were darker. One had grey striped all around him and the last one was pitch black with a small white tuft between his two eyes. After debating for a long time about what would be the proper spelling for the two names, they called them Zap and Thor.

They spent many minutes petting the kittens and just talking. Steve learned that Bucky had just moved to Brooklyn last year.

“I had to leave from the western shore. I didn’t have the brightest past shall we say. I just wanted to… re-create myself. Also, I didn’t like the sun as much as the Californians did.” Bucky admitted. 

“Yeah sunny beaches, tanned skin, just having fun, that’s all very boring.” Steve added teasingly.

Bucky laughed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You tease.” He looked down to look at his hand and Steve looked at the same place. “With this arm, I was easily spotted, and pretty scary in a bathing suit. Everyone complained that I was too shiny because of the sun that would bounce off of the metal.”

Steve hadn’t noted the arm because Bucky hid it so well, but James’ left arm was completely made out of metal. Steve could only see the metallic hand, but when Bucky addressed the subject, he took off his shirt so that he could show his whole arm. From the tip of his fingers to his shoulders, there were plaques of metal collide with each other with every move that he would make.

“How could I have missed this…” Steve mumbled to himself as Bucky laughed lightly. “I mean it is hard to miss, but I was probably too concentrated elsewhere.” He let his last words roll off of his tongue, looking deeply into Bucky’s eyes. He moved his hand closer, but stopped to make sure that Bucky would let him touch him and when the latter nodded his head, he let his hand roam over the metal plaques. There was a red star drawn near his shoulder.

“That was the gang sing that took me out of the streets when I was a kid. I grew up only trying to scare people Steve. And then, during this fight, I lost my arm. They handmade this… thing. It hurt so bad, it was insufferable. It took me years to control my own strength, to endure the pain, that’s why I had to leave.” Bucky told him ashamed, his eyes fixed on the ground. 

Steve wrapped his cold fingers with his warm hands. “That isn’t you anymore, it’s okay now. You were nothing but a victim in all of that. But… when you said strength, what did you mean?”

The brunette’s face lit up. “Wait here,” he said before walking over to the bathroom, leaving Steve perplexed and confused. “Try to bend it.” Bucky had come back with the showerhead and he was giving it over to Steve. This man, despite his strength, obviously couldn’t bend it.

“My turn.” Bucky said.

He took the object and with one hand, bent it like if the metal was made out of playdough. 

“Whoa. Okay, okay, not bad, not bad. You should come and work at the station with me, you would beat us all in an arm wrestling match.” Steve admitted, even if he was the captain of the team. 

“Nah, I prefer relaxing stuff. I lived through too much pain and hatred for one lifetime.” He answered.

Steve nodded and looked again at Bucky’s face. He didn’t notice it before, but despite the pristine smile and his steel blue eyes, Bucky frowned his eyebrows and wrinkled his nose when he was mad. The wrinkled on his forehead were rather deep, but it only made Steve think that it gave him more to caress. He blushed at the thought and Bucky noticed it.

“What?” The man asked.

Steve needed to think of an excuse quickly. He couldn’t just admit that he felt like kissing every single wrinkle on this man’s forehead. He had only saved him 48 hours ago for God’s sake. “I was telling myself that maybe you could cut your hair so that you wouldn’t be recognized. It would really change your appearance.” 

“Good idea, you can help me.” 

Bucky sat down, a lot closer to Steve than he was before. Their knees were touching and their hands brushed against each other when they moved them. Steve liked playing with the plaques on Bucky’s arm and this one let him do so, even if it gave him a slight discomfort. Bucky was now observing Steve. He couldn’t understand how a man this attractive could be but a simple human. He was dying to run his fingers through his blonde hair, and to scratch his scalp to see if he’d enjoy it. When he was this close, Bucky could see that the captain’s eyes weren’t completely blue. “Ha. He isn’t perfect either, good thing too.” He thought to himself. What could he say about this man’s lips? Bucky couldn’t stop his eyes from looking at his lips when he spoke. Steve always licked his lower lip when he was concentrated, and that made Bucky go wild. There was this sort of jealousy happening maybe? And then there was everything else that was so damn perfect about this man. Even if his arms were still wounded and hidden under baggy clothing, this firefighter’s body was one of a god’s.

“What? Why do you look at me like if I was some huge piece of meat?” Steve said jokingly. He was having fun teasing this man, seeing his cheeks flush whenever he would catch him staring at him. 

“Well it’s because…” Bucky stopped right there. He didn’t have any good excuse. “I was trying to understand how this happened.” 

“How what happened?” Steve asked, curious.

“That you’re sitting here in my room. It’s too much for my fragile heart. There’s a greek god with a kitten in his arms that is looking at me as if I was the 8th wonder in the world. To make things worse, he saved my damn life. It ain’t fair.” He said half joking, half serious. 

Steve blushed and Bucky then asked himself if the captain’s whole body went red when he was nervous.

Probably so.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment if you liked this chapter, it might fuel up my translater's fingers to translate the next chapter (mouhahahaha love ya girl)
> 
> also, tell me if you'd like the french (original) version!


	3. Help Me Help You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky spend the night together and it gets kinda sorta hot..

When the sun started to set, Bucky had a brilliant idea. He asked Steve if he would want to go for a swim, since the view was “super crazy cool.”

Bucky was right. Steve was able to gaze at every little star that lit up the night sky, which was a rare opportunity for him ever since he lived in his tiny apartment in Brooklyn. Here, far away from the busy streets of Brooklyn, the stars seemed so bright and so much closer than ever before. Steve laid down in the water, floating, his head towards the sky as he contemplated the stars in awe. The bed of water was surrounded by a huge forest and the only thing that they could hear was the soft breeze that move in between the branches. Steve felt a ripple against his back and all of a sudden, Bucky was very, very close to him.

He whispered in his ear. "Tell me if I misunderstood."

Steve turned around and faced him. Even in the dark of the night, his eyes were shining so bright that he couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. Steve felt the Bucky staring at his lips and in that moment he couldn’t help but look at his. Steve wet his lips hungrily as he stopped to stare at Bucky’s plump, red lips. The latter took it as a sign that he could proceed, so he slowly brought his face closer to Steve’s, still trying to see if he would back away. When he understood that Steve wasn’t going to go anywhere, he closed his eyes and gently went in for a passionate, but loving kiss. This first kiss was timid, soft, as their mouths explored every bit of each other. Seen as an opportunity, Steve buried his fingers in Bucky’s long and luscious hair. As he tug on his long locks, Bucky groaned, then pressed his body against the firefighter’s, both of them moaning under each other’s touch. His lips swollen and reddened, Bucky was the first to pull away from the arms of his partner. Steve cleared his throat. 

“I… um… You…” He stuttered.

Bucky quickly got on. “My room? ”

Steve rapidly nodded his head. Bucky exploded with laughter an grabbed him once again by his waist before coming out of the water.

Like children, they raced to his room, sometimes pushing one another against a near-by wall to make out passionately, or grabbing the other by the hand so that the other could walk faster. Bucky wanted to push Steve on the bed so badly, but grabbed him just in time before he could land on all of the things that he had bought for the one-armed man only a few hours ago. 

“Shit.” Steve said.

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “I would’ve thought that a good boy like you didn’t cuss.”

Steve laughed. “Yeah, but ya know, some situations are worth it.”

Bucky sighed and just threw everything that was on the bed, onto the ground. He grabbed Steve by the belt of his bathing suit and brought him closer to him. “Second shot.” He said, whispering in Steve’s ear, all while flipping him over to the back of the bed. Bucky climbed on top of Steve, sliding his fingers on his god-like torso and abdominals. “What did I do to deserve… you?” Bucky asked himself in a low voice, his eyes wide open. 

“I dunno, but it goes both ways. I mean, have you looked at yourself?” Steve said while bringing Bucky closer to his body. “Shit.” Steve said while pushing Bucky away. “Shit. Goddamnit.”

Bucky sat right up. “What?!”

Steve ran his hand in his hair. “Well… I didn’t… ya know… buy anything. What?!”

Bucky looked somewhat confused. “What do you mean by didn’t buy anyth… oh. Okay. Mister the firefighter is too embarrassed to say out loud that he didn’t buy any condoms? ” 

Steve gently pushed him. “Okay, fine! Stop it already! ”

“It’s fine Steve. You know that there are a ton of other things that we can do for now. For example…” He said while leaving a trail of butterfly kisses on Steve’s washboard abdominals. “This. This makes me curious.” He said as he looked up at Steve. The brunette had a wild look in his eyes, and the blonde loved everything about it. Steve took a deep breath, not able to look elsewhere then Bucky as he undid his swimming trunks.

Bucky whistled when he finally pulled Steve’s star-spangled red and blue shorts. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this patriotic before.” 

Steve started to laugh but stopped ever so suddenly when he felt Bucky’s mouth on top of his length. “Fuck, Buck. If you keep doing that, I’m not gonna last very long.” 

“Perfect then, because we have a lot to do tonight.” Bucky quickly answered before going back immediately to giving every inch of his attention to Steve’s impressive arousal. He wanted to take his time, circling his tongue slowly around Steve’s organ, moving his mouth up and down as he sucked harder and harder, making the man moan and grunt under his touch. He wanted to hear Steve scream his name out load, to hear him moan with pleasure with every lick, with every stroke that he gave him. 

“Bucky… oh God, p-please don’t stop!” Steve moaned. “There… right there.”

Bucky felt the warm liquid in his mouth and stood up immediately to kiss Steve when his breathing calmed down a little. 

“Wow, it’s been awhile.” Steve said laughing, kind of shyly. “But fuck, you’re something.”

“You saved me from a fire, I saved you from your solitude.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again for reading :)


	4. Saving You Saved Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year later, the boys are still in love.  
> and they still have their kittens!

** One year later… **

When Bucky woke up that morning, he felt a certain warmth against his metal arm.

“Too hot.” This warmth had a voice apparently. "It’s.too.damn.hot."

It was true that this summer, Brooklyn was heating up pretty badly. During the winter, Bucky had his heating system on, but didn’t really seem to need it, since his boyfriend seemed to radiate heat whatever the temperature may be. It was as if he sucked in all of the heat from the fires that fought during the day, only to store it for further use. But during the summer, Bucky was Steve’s air conditioner. At nighttime, or even at any moment of the day, Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky to cool down.

“Is it better like this babe?” Bucky asked placing his left hand against his lover’s torso.

“Yeah, much better. I hate getting rid of fired during the summer.”

“But you have to save everybody Stevie.” Bucky solemnly told him.

Steve stretched out his arms and legs, opening his eyes so that he could take a gaze into James’ sleepy ones. He ran his fingers up and down the brunette’s scarred shoulder, up until the back of his neck, scratching his freshly cut hair. 

“I wike it like that. You look like a nice lil’ bum now.” Steve told him while massaging Bucky’s head, relaxing him.

“Wait, you thought that I looked like a bum before?” Bucky asked.

Steve laughed. "No. You asked me to buy a milk carton for your cats. That means that you were even softer than I ever was!”

Bucky pushed Steve off of the bed. “Speaking of cats, they’re waiting for you. Anyways, I don’t want you in my bed anymore, you exploit me.” He said laughing, acting offended.

Steve exited the room on his tiptoes and came back with the two little kittens that they had decided to keep. They weren’t small anymore. They had given Zap to Wilson even if he usually liked birds, falcons especially. Curiously, he just melted when he saw Zap and didn’t want to leave without him. Thor was living with a bulky, kind-hearted Australian, one of Steve’s old colleagues, back when he was still in Firefighting School. Cap and Blizzard stayed with them. He took them and placed them on Bucky’s stomach.

“I told you that they were like us. Cap is always the handsome and strong one, whereas Blizzard is like you, a little lost, sleepy and always had his head up in the clouds for nothing. Oh, and cold!” Steve said when Bucky firmly held the Captain’s face in his hands.

“I love you Steve Rogers.” Bucky moved Steve’s head closer to his. “You saved me from a fire, but you also saved me from so much more. You saved me from m life, from myself, from my storm.” 

Steve kissed his boyfriend’s hands. “I didn’t save you, I only took you out from a world that was crumbling down onto your shoulders.” He said while pointing with his chin, the two kittens who were lying on their tummies. “And I brought you back to your family. Our family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading i hope you enjoyed this story, this was fun!  
> thanks for all your lovely comments xx

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are always great but comments are little chocolate chip cookies :) 
> 
> Also, i could post the story in French if anyone is interested!


End file.
